Field
This disclosure relates generally to the attenuation of single channel cochlear implant artifacts.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in cochlear implant (CI) technology now mean that a typical recipient of modern CI can expect to understand quiet speech in a listening environment. In spite of these advances, there remains a large amount of variability in an individual user's performance. Behavioral methods such as speech perception tests or non-speech based listening tests can be used to quantify this variability. However, behavioral methods are often not suitable for pediatric CI users. Further, speech-based tests may not be the best way to assess the performance of new CI recipients while they are still learning to understand speech heard through their implants. Neural based objective metrics of performance may provide a useful alternative to behavioral testing in both these user groups. In addition to potentially improving the standard of treatment received by an individual CI user, the development of neural objective metrics of CI performance may also advance understanding of the origins of the performance variability by giving information on the underlying neural mechanisms. However, the development of such neural metrics has been hampered by the large CI related electrical artifact which contaminates evoked potential recordings in these subjects.